


Andante, andante.

by mshalpert



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, biología i dont know her, no se como ha tenido raoul a nerea, piru yo no quería
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshalpert/pseuds/mshalpert
Summary: Raoul ha criado a su hija Nerea él solo en Ibiza. Lo que no espera es que su chiquitita quiera indagar sobre su pasado y conocer la identidad de su otro padre.





	1. Honey honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! pues nada que me he obsesionado con Mamma Mia y ha salido esto.  
> Antes de nada quiero aclarar que vi lor twitter que una chica del fandom había hecho un edit con esta gente y mamma mia y que no pretendo robarle la idea!! de hecho más que en Nerea quiero centrarlo en el pasado de Raoul, es decir, en la segunda peli (aunque empiece así). Y nada que quería dejarlo claro por si esto lo lee alguien y así no hay malentendidos <3 espero que lo disfrutéis!

—Os tengo que contar un secreto… he invitado a mi padre mañana a La Llamada.

—Pero Nerea, si va casi todos los días…

—No, no, a Raoul no. A mi otro padre. Bueno, otros.

Miriam y Mireya comparten una mirada cómplice antes de hacer la pregunta. Antes de que pudieran hacerla, Nerea les cogió de las manos y las llevó a un lugar en el que poder contarles todo detalladamente.

—Ya sabéis lo que mi padre siempre ha dicho de mi otro padre… que fue un amor de verano y que él se fue a Canarias antes de que yo naciese. Y durante todo este tiempo he pensado que nunca sabría más de aquella historia… hasta el otro día. Encontré este cuaderno entre sus partituras de piano de cuando era joven. Adivinad de cuándo es.

—Ella, que es detective. Ni el FBI, oiga—. Mireya volvió su atención a Nerea y le animó a seguir contando la historia antes de que Miriam entrase en bucle con sus chascarrillos. La pequeña se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa, antes de comenzar a leer.

 

 

> _“22 de febrero. ¡Vaya noche! Agoney y yo hemos estado de tour por Adeje. Hemos montado en helicóptero, paseado por la playa, me ha llevado al mirador y a ver ballenas y… ¡puntos suspensivos!”_

—Con puntos suspensivos se refiere a…

—Lo hemos pillado, amiga. No hace falta que lo aclares—. Con una risa tímida, Nerea siguió leyendo.

 

 

> _“Agoney es el hombre... lo sé. Nunca antes me había sentido así._  
>  _Honey, honey_  
>  _Hoy me siento, ahá, honey, honey_  
>  _Honey, Honey_  
>  _Sin aliento, ahá, honey, honey_  
>  _Quería saber mejor_  
>  _Lo cierto de aquel rumor_  
>  _Y ahora lo sé por fin:_  
>  _Es mi love-machine_  
>  _Oh, ¡me vuelve loco!”_

Miriam le arrebató el cuaderno a Nerea de las manos con la ayuda de Mireya y, entre risas, corrieron lejos de la chiquitina para poder seguir leyendo.

 

 

> _“Honey, honey_  
>  _Es un cielo, ahá, honey, honey_  
>  _Honey, honey_  
>  _Casi vuelo, ahá, honey, honey_  
>  _Nadie me besa mejor_  
>  _Sus brazos me dan calor_  
>  _Quiero sentir su calor_  
>  _No digo que no jamás_  
>  _Cuando pide… ¡más!”_

—Entonces tu padre es canario y se llama Ago… ¿Agonía?

—Agoney, Mireya. Es un nombre guanche. Y no, la historia no acaba aquí…

 

> “ _Todo este tiempo Ago me ha estado diciendo que me ama, que se había enamorado por primera vez a los 22 años. De mí. Y de repente resulta que está prometido con un tal Luis, así que se ha vuelto a Adeje para casarse con él. Y no voy a volver a verle.”_

—Qué hijo de puta—. Miriam le dio un codazo a su amiga mandándola callar y esperando escuchar más de la historia, a lo que Nerea tomó de nuevo el cuaderno entre sus manos y siguió leyendo mientras guiaba a sus amigas hacia casa.

 

> _“12 de marzo… vaya noche. Chris ha alquilado una lancha motora y le he llevado a Ibiza. Sigo obsesionado con Agoney, pero Chris es tan divertido, y tan pasional… que una cosa ha llevado a la otra, y a la otra, y… ¡puntos suspensivos!_
> 
> _20 de marzo. Roi ha aparecido de repente, así que he decidido enseñarle Ibiza. Es tan mono que no he podido evitarlo y…”_

—¡PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS! —gritaron las tres eufóricas. Raoul apareció de repente, asustando a las tres jóvenes que fingían no estar absolutamente _para nada_ hablando de él.

—Qué mayores estáis… dejad de crecer, por favor, que no quiero tener que ponerme de puntillas para daros dos besos. ¡Venid aquí! Qué envidia me dais, quién tuviera vuestraedad...

—Habló, el amigo—. Miriam se contuvo una carcajada -intento fallido- y Nerea las miró de forma que ambas pensaron que no saldrían vivas de aquella isla. Una vez libres de los oídos cotillas de Raoul, la pequeña pudo al fin contarles lo que tanto esperaba.

—No sé cuál de ellos puede ser mi otro padre. Así que los he invitado a los tres.

—Nerea…

—La madre que la trajo.

—¿Pero ellos lo saben?

—Chicas, chicas, calma. No, claro que no saben nada. He enviado las cartas a nombre de mi padre para que tengan una razón para venir… —La pequeña buscaba una mirada de aprobación en los rostros de sus amigas, que sin dudarlo se lanzaron a sus brazos y la llenaron de besos. Pronto todos los nervios de Nerea se esfumaron, porque lo bueno estaba por llegar.


	2. I have a dream

_20 años atrás._  
  
El establecimiento se caía literalmente a pedazos. Persianas destrozadas, escaleras que se hundían con pisarlas, puertas que se desencajaban con soplarlas... sin embargo, nada de eso parecía importarle a Raoul. Cabezón como buen Vázquez, había encontrado en ese antiguo hotel razones suficientes para quedarse en Ibiza y construir un futuro idílico. Porque estaba empeñado en adecentarlo.  
  
_Mi sueño es_ _  
_ _Mi gran canción_ _  
_ _Me hará vencer_ _  
_ _Cualquier temor_  
  
Además, se sentía en una nube. Esa misma mañana se había tropezado en el mercadillo con el que creía el hombre más guapo que había visto en la isla. No, era el más guapo que había visto en su vida. Era alto, moreno, de tez dorada y tenía la barba más perfectamente recortada y la mirada más intensa que Raoul había visto jamás. Romántico como él solo, se había quedado prendado y sabía que tenía que conocerle.  
  
_Todo cuento de hadas_ _  
_ _Puede ser real_ _  
_ _Cree en tu futuro_ _  
_ _Aunque salga mal_  
  
Mientras canturreaba alegremente esto último, la barandilla que en un momento de - _poca_ \- lucidez pensaba que le serviría de tobogán, se desestabilizó. Definitivamente, era mejor salir de ese tugurio.  
  
– _Sé que existe un ángel..._ –hablando del rey de Roma. El hombre por el que Raoul había sentido un flechazo aquella mañana estaba de nuevo frente a él. El rubio palideció al instante.  
  
–¿Perdón?  
  
No contestó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Hola, mira, no te conozco de nada pero estaba pensando en ti y justo has aparecido. Por cierto, me llamo Raoul." Ridículo.  
  
–Arranca, muchacho, que no tengo todo el día. ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
–Em... en realidad no–. Antes de que el moreno pudiese entrar, Raoul le bloqueó el acceso con los brazos. El muchacho lo miró extrañado.– O sea, que este sitio está en ruinas y pretendo restaurarlo. ¿Buscas a alguien? Porque aquí no hay nadie, ¿eh? Por cierto, me llamo Raoul–. Dicho esto, le tendió la mano intentando ocultar un nerviosismo que era más que evidente.  
  
Al otro hombre le costó unos segundos procesar toda la diarrea verbal del rubio antes de reaccionar: no darle la mano sino directamente sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. –Voy a llamar a la policía.  
  
–¿Qué? No, no. No estoy loco ni nada de eso, de verdad. Acabo de llegar a la isla.  
  
–Vale, rubito. Voy a intentar ignorar lo de antes y empezar con buen pie. Me llamo Agoney. –Pronunció su nombre vocalizando todo lo que podía, asegurándose de que le oía bien.– Estoy buscando a mi amigo Alfred, que solía trabajar aquí. No le habrás visto, ¿no?

 

–Qué va. Pero te puedo ayudar a buscarle. Si no te importa, claro.

 

A pesar del mal comienzo que habían tenido, Agoney accedió. Le transmitía cierta ternura la timidez del contrario y en realidad no le parecía alguien a quien temer. Además, mientras no encontrase a Alfred, estaba solo en aquella isla.

En la búsqueda -que no tuvo éxito-, hicieron buenas migas. Agoney le habló de Tenerife, de su perrita Bambi y de cómo conoció a Alfred cantando en el bar que antes había en aquel viejo hotel en ruinas. Raoul le habló de su pasado en Montgat, de cómo soñaba con dedicarse a la música y cantaba como hobby junto a Mimi y a Ricky, sus amigos de la península, con quienes formaba el grupo Dynamos.

 

Y, sin darse cuenta, acabaron en una coqueta taberna que ofrecía espectáculos en vivo. El catalán supo que era el momento idóneo para demostrarle -aunque en solitario- sus dotes artísticas al tinerfeño. Ante la reticencia de la dueña del local y a pesar de nunca haberle oído, Agoney le insistió en que Raoul cantaba como los mismos ángeles. Este último, ruborizado, cogió un micrófono y se aclaró la garganta. Iba a cantar la siguiente canción directamente al alma de Agoney.

 _Cuando miras_ _  
_ _Hay por ti_ _  
_ _Sensaciones_ _  
_ _Que estremecen_   
Todo en mí

Desde la primera entonación, Agoney supo que no se había equivocado lo más mínimo. La voz de Raoul era cálida, envolvente. Te atrapaba y te llevaba a otro lugar.

 _En silencio_ _  
_ _Ámame_ _  
_ _Andante, andante_   
Un sueño viviré

Raoul le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Agoney sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba y se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Se preguntó cuándo se había sentido así por última vez.

 _Soy tu vida_ _  
_ _Tu canción_ _  
_ _Todo tuyo sé que soy_ _  
_ _Sin condición_ _  
_ _Soy tu canto_ _  
_ _Tu placer_ _  
_ _Andante andante_   
Despacio en tu querer

Salieron de allí en dirección al alojamiento del canario. Durante el camino se atrevieron a entrelazar sus manos, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la atmósfera tan íntima que habían creado.

– _Andante andante, despacio en tu querer...–_ Raoul le susurró los últimos versos a modo de despedida, pasando los brazos por el cuello de Agoney. El moreno juraría no haber visto nunca antes a una persona tan pura y adorable. Por eso no tuvo la culpa de acabar con el espacio que queda a entre los dos, juntando sus labios. Era un beso delicado, suave, en el que se dijeron todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras. El segundo y el tercero no tardaron en llegar, así como tampoco la invitación de Agoney al rubio a pasar la noche con él.


	3. Mamma mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se viene y espero que lo disfrutéis!

Nerea estaba cubriendo el turno de su padre en el hotel cuando recibió las visitas que más estaba esperando.

–¿Has dicho Agoney?

–Está a nombre de Agoney Hernández, sí.

–La mía a nombre de Roi. Nos conocimos de camino a la isla y vinimos juntos.

–Vamos al musical… nos estabas esperando, ¿verdad?

La chiquitina se llevó una mano a la boca, nerviosa. Realmente dos de sus posibles padres habían leído su carta y habían ido hasta allí a verla. Y ahora que los tenía delante no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál podría ser el verdadero.

–Madre mía, que me va a dar un chungo. A ver, sí, soy Nerea, la hija de Raoul. Pero cuando envié las cartas no esperaba respuesta… ¡pero mi padre no puede saber que estáis aquí! no hasta la fiesta del estreno. Por favor.

Ambos aceptaron y siguieron a la pequeña a la habitación en la que ambos se alojarían durante los próximos días. Nerea les contó que era ella quien les había invitado, que su padre hablaba mucho de ellos - _mentira_ \- y que por eso pensaba que sería una buena sorpresa que se reencontrasen tras el estreno de la nueva temporada del exitoso musical.

No tardaron en escuchar pasos cerca y la angélica voz de Raoul cantando mientras deambulaba por los pasillos del establecimiento. A Roi le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia; a Agoney, de culpa. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Nerea se le adelantó y les pidió que no saliesen de la habitación.

 _Tarde_. A pesar de los esfuerzos por parte de la pequeña para mantenerlos al margen de su padre, éste reconoció la silueta de Roi en el antiguo establo. La sorpresa fue aún mayor al ver a su lado la figura de Agoney. Si no estaba soñando, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por el creciente temblor en sus piernas y por el pulso acelerado. Maldita sea, no se veían desde hacía 20 años. Lo tenía más que superado, era cosa del pasado.

Convenciéndose de este pensamiento salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, imágenes y recuerdos del pasado se le agolpaban en la mente y no le dejaban pensar con claridad.

 _Me engañaste una vez_ _  
_ _Nunca supe por qué_ _  
_ _No podía seguir_  
_Y al final te dejé_

 _Mi corazón no aprendió jamás esa lección_ _  
_ _Aún existe ese fuego en mí_ _  
_ _¿Cómo pude quererte así?_

No podía ser una casualidad. Agoney debía saber perfectamente donde se estaba, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿o ya se había olvidado de él? ¿y si nunca le había querido?

Le vio a través de otra ventana, esta vez de frente. Estaba más mayor, pero seguía conservando la barba y los rizos que le caían en la frente.

 _Sólo verte y ya no sé dónde estoy_ _  
_ _De repente no recuerdo quién soy, ¡ooooh!_

 _Mamma mia, otra vez igual_ _  
_ _¡Ay, ay! ¿cómo resistirme?_ _  
_ _Mamma mia, siempre acabo mal_  
_¡Ay, ay! no sé corregirme_

Con la rabia de los recuerdos que no le daban tregua, de nuevo se dispuso a alejarse de allí y mantener la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas. Aunque a sus pies no debía parecerles una buena idea, pues parecían bailar en la dirección contraria a su parte racional.

 _Mi corazón rompiste_ _  
_ _Siempre he vivido triste_ _  
_ _¡Ay, ay! desde que te vi partir_ _  
_ _Mamma mia, ahora ya lo sé,_  
_¡Ay, ay! no debí dejarte ir_

_Sólo verte y ya no sé dónde estoy_

_De repente no recuerdo quién soy…_

–¡Bú! ¡Sorpresa! –Apareció Roi en la escena, con sus típicos sustos inoportunos.

–Coño, Roi… cuánto tiempo, qué susto me has dado–. Y ahí estaba Raoul, taladradora en mano y el pelo revuelto, desconcertado ante dos hombres de su pasado.– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Estaba de vacaciones, tío. Y me apetecía pasar por aquí.

–Yo también. Ya sabes que me encantaba esta isla–. Añadió Agoney, sabiendo muy bien lo que decía y desarmando a Raoul, cuya primera reacción fue encender la taladradora apuntando en dirección al canario.

–No puedes quedarte aquí. No podéis… no podéis quedaros aquí. Tengo el hotel lleno y mucho lío encima. Mañana es el estreno de mi hija y… marcharos juntos tal y como habéis venido.

Antes de poder recibir ninguna respuesta, el catalán se largó preso de los nervios.

Miró el reloj: eran las tres. Lo que suponía dos cosas: que Mimi y Ricky estaban al llegar al puerto y que debía apresurarse para llegar a tiempo.

 

–¡Cuánto tiempo, tú! ¿Te parece normal?–gritó Ricky con efusividad, apretando a Raoul contra su pecho mientras Mimi le acariciaba el pelo.

–Ricky… para. Que me vas a asfixiar–. El catalán le dedicó una sonrisa triste que alertó a ambos.

–¿Qué te pasa, chiquitín?

Y Raoul les contó todo lo que acababa de pasar. Que siempre había pensado que Agoney era el padre de Nerea, pero que hubo dos hombres más en aquella época y que realmente no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser. Y ahora dos de tres estaban allí.

 

Nerea, por su parte, también estaba pasándolo mal. Tanto Miriam como Mireya lo notaron y dejaron atrás sus distracciones para animar a la pequeña de la mejor manera que podían.

 _–_ _Chiquitita, dime por qué...–_ comenzó Mireya tras aclararse la garganta. 

_–En tu voz hay tanto penar..._

_–No es normal, el estreno es mañana–_ le recordaron ambas a la vez, lo que consiguió arrancar un sollozo de Nerea.

 _Un problema te hace sufrir_  
_Algo malo nubla tu mente_

_Se te ve tan callada, tan ausente_

Ante la falta de respuesta, las amigas decidieron que lo mejor era sacarla de allí y dar una vuelta. Aunque para ello tuvieran que tirar de los brazos de Nerea, que solo quería estar en su cama.

 _Chiquitita, debes saber_ _  
_ _Que el dolor se puede vencer_ _  
_ _Nunca dura tanto_

 _Otra vez podrás bailar_ _  
_ _Tu canción cantar_  
_No habrá tiempo para el llanto_

–Se han ido. Los dos. Han venido y se han ido aunque me prometieron lo contrario. Nunca voy a saber quién es mi padre…

 _Chiquitita, puedes llorar_ _  
_ _Pero el sol no deja de estar_ _  
_ _Brillando en lo alto_

 _Ponte alegre y vuelve a ser_ _  
_ _Como fuiste ayer_  
_No te rindas, chiquitita_

–Amiga, ¿no serán esos que están montándose en aquel barco?

Y la pequeña no dudó ni un segundo en salir corriendo y lanzarse al agua hasta alcanzarlos.


	4. Our last summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gracias raoul por la cover (no sé si alguien habrá echado de menos esto pero aquí está!!)

–¡Esperad! No podéis iros. No ahora.

 

–Nerea, tu padre nos ha echado. No quiere vernos… normal, la verdad. Hace mucho de aquello–. Roi alzó las manos y le dedicó una mirada de resignación.

 

–¿Aquello? Que no, que no. Que está estresado con el hotel y con el estreno, no le hagáis caso.

 

Agoney se llevó las manos a la cara, sin saber cómo explicarle a Nerea que no podía volver. Inspiró y tragó saliva con fuerza.

 

–Chiquitina. Tu padre y yo no nos vemos desde hace 20 años y no acabamos de las mejores formas. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

 

Estaba estresada. No podía decirles que estaba buscando a su padre y que podía ser cualquiera de ellos dos. Era muy pronto y definitivamente saldrían corriendo. Pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba encajar las piezas del puzle que era su vida.

 

–¿Cómo conocisteis a mi padre? ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

 

–Hubo aquella vez un verano… lo recuerdo bien–. Antes de que Agoney la cortase con otra excusa, Roi le cubrió las espaldas. Sentado en la cubierta de la barca, guitarra en mano, empezó a contarle en forma de canción la historia que la pequeña deseaba oír.

  
_Calles de París_ _  
_ _Un licor de anís_ _  
_ _En verano_ _  
_ _Fuiste tan feliz_ _  
_ _  
_ _Aquel paseo por el Sena_ _  
_ _Para ver la Torre Eiffel_ _  
_ _Libres bajo el cielo_   


_Qué bello fue vivir así_ _  
_ _Aquellos días junto a ti_   
Oh, sí

 

*

 

_20 años atrás._

 

–¡No…! Mierda. Tenía que coger ese ferri, hostia puta.

 

Raoul estaba decidido a seguir lo que le dijera su corazón desde que había acabado sus estudios. Quería ser un alma libre, hacer todo cuanto se le antojara sin depender de nadie. Y si eso implicaba mudarse temporalmente a una isla griega casi deshabitada, que así fuese.

 

Pero no siempre sopla el viento a favor. A veces, por pretender ir deprisa, puedes acabar marchándote con las manos vacías.

 

Así que su espontánea expedición tendría que esperar. O eso creía él.

 

–¿Algún problema, rubio?– La desconocida voz de un muchacho pálido, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, le llamaba desde un barco cercano.

 

–En realidad, sí… acabo de perder el ferri.

 

–Pues estás de suerte, porque tengo sitio para ti–. El muchacho se abre de brazos, como queriendo demostrar que lleva razón.

 

–¿En serio?

 

–Qué va, tío. El barco no es mío. Lo siento.

 

–Estupendo...– resignado, coge su maleta de nuevo para largarse de allí. Pintaba bien el día.

 

–¡Que es broma! Claro que puedes venirte, hombre. Soy Roi–. El capitán estalló en carcajadas al ver su reacción. Le tendió la mano, y el rubio no supo si lo hizo para presentarse o para ayudarle a subir al barco.

 

¿Debería fiarse de un completo desconocido al mando de un barco? La respuesta lógica es no. Pero estamos hablando de Raoul, y Raoul no piensa con la cabeza -aún-. Así que por supuesto que acepta la oferta.

 

–Muchísimas gracias, Roi. Encantado, yo soy Raoul.

 

El viaje se estaba haciendo mucho más ameno de lo que esperaba. Roi era una buenísima compañía: tenía un sentido del humor genial, y a Raoul le brillaban los ojitos de tanto reír con él.

 

En un momento, decidieron hacer un descanso para tomar algo. Raoul, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se ofreció a ir él mismo a por la segunda ronda de bebidas al interior del barco. La voz de su acompañante lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

 

–Camarero, ¿tienes por ahí… la sonrisa más bonita del mundo?

 

–¿Estás ligando conmigo?– estalló en una carcajada más alta de lo que le gustaría, preso de la timidez.

 

Un ruido del exterior que parecía un grito de auxilio rompió la magia del momento. Ambos salieron a ver lo que ocurría.

 

–¡Por favor, ayudadme! Se me ha roto el motor…

 

–¿Y qué quieres que hagamos nosotros?–Roi se ganó un codazo de parte de Raoul ante ese comentario.

 

–Si no llego, perderé al amor de mi vida.

 

–Eso son palabras mayores. ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo? Cuéntanos. Yo soy Raoul, este de aquí es Roi.

 

–Encantado, yo soy Juan Antonio. Veréis, resulta que Zaira se va a casar con un hombre al que no ama, porque ella me quiere a mí, ¿sabéis? Y tengo que ir a interrumpir esa boda–. Miraba a todas partes, desesperado, con la respiración acelerada y rascándose la nuca.

 

–Vale. Pues podemos llevarte hasta allí, ¿verdad, Roi?

 

Pero Roi ya estaba de nuevo al timón, dispuesto a llevar a su nuevo acompañante a donde necesitara.

 

Una vez llegaron, a Juan Antonio no le dio tiempo a dar las gracias ni a despedirse: ya estaba zambulléndose en el mar en cuanto vio a su amada.

 

–¡Zaira!

 

La novia se giró, sorprendida, y corrió en dirección al mar, saltando ella también al agua.

 

–¡Juan Antonio!– ambos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, intentando no ahogarse–. Siempre serás la historia más bonita que el destino escribió en mi vida.

 

–¡Te amo!

 

Raoul y Roi observaban de lejos el panorama: un novio plantado, dos amantes locos a los que les parecía importar poco estar a punto de ahogarse y, de fondo, ellos dos. La escena era, cuanto menos, cómica. Decidieron que habían visto suficiente y volvieron a poner rumbo al destino original.

 

Pronto anocheció, lo que les hizo parar de nuevo. Ya en el interior del barco, ambos se preparaban para dormir. Roi se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

 

–La cosa es… que hay dos camas, pero una de ellas está llena de trastos y mierda...–dijo con voz sugerente, bastante cerca de Raoul pese a la poca amplitud que les ofrecía el camarote.

 

Éste tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le estaba mirando los labios, pero prefirió ser juguetón. Con una sonrisa pícara, le apartó de un empujón.

 

 _When you were lonely, you needed a man_ _  
_ _Someone to lean on, well I understand_ _  
_ _It's only natural_   
But why did it have to be me?

 

–Roi Méndez, ¡nos acabamos de conocer!

 

–¿No te gustaban las aventuras?

 

–De esa clase, no. Bueno, un poco. Últimamente.

 

–Ya–. Roi sabía que Raoul mentía.

 

 _I was so lonesome, I was blue_ _  
_ _I couldn't help it, it had to be you and I_ _  
_ _Always thought you knew the reason why_ _  
_ _I only wanted a little love affair_   
Now I can see you are beginning to care

 

–¿Sabes qué? Los romances con tipos como tú son los peores–. Avanzó un paso.– Mañana, al despedirme, me dirás que te he enamorado de mí y que te he roto el corazón con mi marcha.

 

 _But baby, believe me_ _  
_ _It's better to forget me_

 

–Puede ser–. Le respondió en un susurro que, de no haber sido por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos, el rubio no habría oído.

 

Lo que pasó a continuación se podría describir, tal y como más tarde anotaría Raoul en su diario, como “ _...¡puntos suspensivos!”_


	5. The Name of the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> han pasado ochenta y cuatro años pero aquí estoy oleeee!! pues nada aquí va otro capítulo

Una voz masculina bastante familiar para Nerea interrumpió el momento de ésta con sus posibles padres.

 

– Mierda, es mi tío Álvaro. Me tengo que ir, pero prometedme que vendréis al estreno.

 

– Puedes estar tranquila–. Esta vez fue Agoney quien respondió con seguridad. Recibió en sus brazos a la pequeña y dejó un beso en su cabeza.

 

Nerea volvió a lanzarse al mar y nadar hasta la orilla, tal y como vino. Ya se le ocurriría alguna excusa para que su padre no se preocupase.

Estaba mucho mejor que unas horas antes; sentía que piezas de su vida que hasta entonces desconocía empezaban a encajar y no podía esperar a colocar el resto.

 

– Tu padre te está buscando como loco, anda, tira para casa…

 

Ya en casa, consiguió convencer a Raoul de que se había entretenido con sus amigas en la playa y se le había echado el tiempo encima. Fue fácil, pues Raoul no parecía estar muy atento a nada de lo que su hija le decía. Tanto era así que se hizo un corte accidentalmente mientras preparaba la comida por tener la mente tan ocupada con recuerdos.

 

– ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? – tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas y la puso rápidamente bajo el agua fría del grifo para detener el pequeño sangrado.

 

– Joder… sí, hija sí. Que no sé ni dónde tengo la cabeza –. Quiere salir del paso sin dar demasiadas explicaciones a una Nerea que, a ojos de Raoul, no se imagina por qué tiene la cabeza en las nubes.

 

Pero lo cierto es que Nerea sabe perfectamente por qué está así, y no puede evitar que la invada un sentimiento de culpa. No sabe mucho acerca de la historia de su padre con Agoney y Roi más allá de lo que ha leído en el diario y lo que éste último le ha contado, pero salta a la vista que debió ser importante para él. Lo suficiente como para que ella esté ahí en ese momento.

 

Abrumada, sale corriendo a su habitación sin dar explicaciones y dejando a Raoul confundido en la cocina.

 

–  _ Un día más, se ha ido ya, siempre muy temprano... _ – tararea el mayor una vez la ve subir las escaleras. Decide ir con ella.

 

_ Parece que la pierdo para siempre _ __  
_ Y nunca habré sabido como es _ __  
_ Disfruto compartiendo aún su risa _ _  
_ __ Me aferro a su niñez

 

_ Siento que se aleja sin parar _ __  
_ ¿Qué puedo hacer  _ __  
_ Si el tiempo vuela? _ __  
_ Por más que duela, _ __  
__ Siento que se aleja sin parar _  
_ __

 

Al llegar, encuentra a su pequeña sentada frente al espejo y con la cara enterrada entre las manos, claramente agobiada. Si no estuviese ella ahí, su cuarto hablaría por ella: las maletas abiertas sobre la cama, el vestuario de la función arrugado en la cama.

 

_ Hoy, otra vez _ __  
_ Al tomar _ __  
_ Nuestro desayuno _ __  
_ Dormida aún _ __  
_ Paso el tiempo sin hablar _ __  
  


_ Cuando se va _ __  
_ Vuelvo a oír _ __  
_ Esa voz culpable _ __  
_ Pregunta y no sé _ _  
_ __ Qué contestar

 

Se acerca a ella y posa sus manos en sus hombros en un silencio que le da la paz que necesita en ese momento. Deja un pequeño beso en su pelo, aún mojado.

 

Y es en ese momento en el que Nerea sabe que nada ha cambiado, que su padre sigue siendo el de siempre pese a lo que ahora sabe y le queda por saber. Que estará ahí pase lo que pase.

 

–  _ ¿Qué fue de nuestras bellas aventuras? ¿Y tantas cosas que íbamos a hacer? Jamás cumplimos todos esos planes, ¿por qué? vete a saber... _ – canta la pequeña al descubrir su rostro y mirar el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Su padre acaricia sus hombros con más fuerza y le dedica una sonrisa triste.

 

_ Daría todo _ __  
_ Por fijar la imagen _ __  
_ Que fuera inmune  _ _  
_ __ A trampas de la edad

 

_ – Siento que se aleja…– _ cantan al unísono, con los ojos brillantes mirándose a través del espejo.

  
  


_ 20 años atrás. _

 

Raoul es el primero en despertar en la estrecha cama que comparte desde hace varias noches con Agoney. Siente su respiración pausada en su cuello y su brazo rodeándole el pecho y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

 

Hay algo que todavía no se ha contado a sí mismo: le gusta mucho más de lo que quiere admitir el chico que duerme a su lado. Llena de aire sus pulmones y decide poner en orden sus pensamientos, y qué mejor que plasmarlos en el diario que trajo a la isla.

 

_ “Casi no sé nada de ti _ _  
_ _ Pero te siento muy cerca _

 

_ Tu voz y tu forma de ser _ __  
_ Eres todo un misterio _ __  
_ Pero a veces no puedo creer _ _  
_ __ Que me tomes en serio

 

_ Porque aún no sé _

 

_ ¿Cómo puedo jugar? _ __  
_ ¿Significo algo para ti? _ __  
_ ¿Cómo puedo jugar? _ _  
_ __ Sólo dime que ves en mí.”

 

Y es real. Teme que la felicidad que le invade desde sus últimos encuentros se esfume, que Agoney sólo esté jugando con él y le deje con el corazón roto.

 

_ “Si confío en ti _

_ Si te doy mi fe _ _  
_ _ ¿Me dirás adiós?” _

 

Recuerda la tarde anterior. Los dos solos en una barca abandonada dando un paseo por las islas vecinas. Agoney fotografiándole desprevenido y haciéndole estallar en carcajadas. Recuerda esa misma noche, en el único bar con vida en aquella isla, bailando como una pareja enamorada al son de las baladas que un grupo de jóvenes tocaba en ese momento.

 

_ “¿Te querrás burlar de mí _ __  
_ Si me ves luchar por ti? _ _  
_ __ Aún no sé si puedo jugar”

 

» – Ago… quiero decirte algo. Puede que ahora no lo entiendas, que pienses que estoy loco y quieras salir corriendo. Pero es algo que el día de mañana sabrás que llevaba razón y me agradecerás haber sido tan directo.

 

– Dispara, mi niño –. Agoney le mira atentamente sin dejar de mecer ambos cuerpos.

 

– Quiero que te quedes en la isla. Conmigo. Sé que no entra dentro de tus planes, que tienes que volver, pero… no sé, Ago. La vida es muy corta como para no cometer locuras, ¿no?

 

Al principio no obtiene respuesta. Agoney se limita a cerrar los ojos en un suspiro y juntar sus frentes. Finalmente, responde:

 

– No me parece en absoluto una locura.

 

Y ríen. Y se besan tímidamente, como la primera vez, pero con la certeza de que les quedan muchos besos por darse. A lo largo de esa noche y de sus vidas.

  
  


Raoul se levanta de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Agoney y decide dar un paseo por los alrededores, aún sumido en los pensamientos y emociones de la noche anterior.

Tras un rato respirando aire fresco y recogiendo flores, pone rumbo de vuelta para preparar algo de comer.

 

–  _ ¿Cómo puedo jugar? Sólo dime qué ves... _

– lo que Raoul sí que ve entre papeles del canario le congela la sangre: una foto de éste junto a otro hombre que parece su prometido. –…  _ en mí. _

 

A pesar de tomar la decisión de esperar a que Agoney despierte y le dé las explicaciones que merece y que necesita esos momentos, Raoul conoce perfectamente el desenlace de esa historia. Y no le gusta nada.

  
  


_ Presente. _

 

La cabeza de Raoul continúa dando vueltas sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana. Se dedica a hacer tiempo a que vuelvan Ricky y Mimi, a terminar tareas y recados pendientes que fueron interrumpidos por la -claramente oportuna- vista de Roi y Agoney y a verbalizar todo lo que guarda, como si de aquella forma pudiera arrancarse de dentro esa intranquilidad.

 

_ ¿Quién a veces llora? _ _  
_ _ ¿Quién aún te añora? _

 

_ Después de ti _ __  
_ No hubo más pasiones _ __  
_ Fue porque tú robaste _ _  
_ __ Todas mis opciones

 

Como si le hubiese llamado, ve aparecer al motivo de su angustia caminando en su dirección. Entre montar un numerito en la calle o huir, escoge lo segundo. 

 

Pero es muy tarde.

 

–¿Por qué tanta prisa, Raoul?

 

–Yo no me acercaría mucho, Ago, muerdo más que ladro.

 

–Lo sé… aún tengo cicatrices. ¿Quieres verlas?– intenta romper el hielo y destensar el ambiente de alguna forma, pero se encuentra con un Raoul negado a cooperar.

 

–Recuerdo haberte dicho esta misma mañana que te fueras. ¿Qué quieres, Agoney?

 

– _ Aquel feliz ayer, ¿por qué dejarlo atrás? Quiero acercarme a ti y aún te cierras más... _ – avanza un par de pasos y al ver que Raoul le está evitando la mirada, desbordado por la nostalgia, alza con un dedo su mentón para que le preste atención–  _ ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro amor? Hoy sigo sin saber. _

 

_ Te estoy llamando, vengo suplicando _

_ ¿No lo ves? _ _  
_ _ Tu amor perdido, eso es cuanto pido _

_ ¿No lo ves? _ __  
_ Si no estás, ¿cómo puedo siquiera luchar? _ _  
_ __ Si no estás, aunque quiero no puedo soñar

 

_ – No puedo oír tu voz por más que estés aquí.. _

_ algo que ayer viví, se fue muriendo en mí _ – Raoul sigue sin comprender con qué derecho viene a reclamarle Agoney explicaciones de la aventura que tuvieron. Explicaciones que ya le dio en su momento.

 

– ¿Pero por qué no me hablaste de Nerea?

 

– Porque la niña no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sabes perfectamente qué nos pasó y espero que seas muy feliz en tu tierra casado con Luis después de ponerle los cuernos–. Las palabras salen como dardos de sus labios.

 

– Raoul… déjame hablar.

 

– No, Agoney, no. Se acabó.

 

_ Te estoy llamando, vengo suplicando _

_ ¿No lo ves? _ _  
_ _ Tu amor perdido, eso es cuanto pido _

_ ¿No lo ves? _ __  
_ Si no estás, ¿cómo puedo siquiera luchar? _ _  
_ __ Si no estás, aunque quiero no puedo soñar

 

Y se va. Está alterado, pero se siente ligeramente más descargado que hace unas horas.

 

Aunque sabe que no se ha acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno espero que os haya gustado!! os dejo los nombres de las canciones originales por orden de escena:
> 
> -slipping through my fingers (nerea y raoul)  
> -the name of the game (raoul en recuerdos)  
> -one of us (raoul antes de que llegue ago)  
> -s.o.s (ago y raoul al final)
> 
> pedidles covers que son muy buenas gracias


End file.
